Reunion
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Based on the ending of 5x04, "A Life Earned." He didn't expect to see her like this. She didn't expect to see him at all.


She couldn't hear anything, as usual. In a detached sort of way, she thought it was alarming how accustomed she had become to the deafness. Seeing Daisy had been terrifying. If someone as powerful as Daisy had been captured, what hope was there of escaping? Relief at seeing a familiar face, despair that Daisy was standing before her like this, terror that Kasius would hurt her – all of it washed over her when she first saw her friend. And all of it she had to hide. She had to reveal nothing on her face.

In her efforts to maintain her obedient/blank expression, she had to separate herself from it all. It was the only way. So she buried her feelings, to be dealt with when she was alone.

Except it didn't happen that way.

She was told to prepare a spread of food and drink while Kasius met with bidders in the next room. Daisy was in there, and Kasius wasn't letting Jemma near her. Even though the other servants were standing by, he was keeping her separate. She knew if she just turned around she would see them, though she didn't hear a trace of sound. Not unless Kasius wanted her to, and at the moment he clearly didn't. She placed a pitcher of wine down and turned, just in time to see Daisy being led away by her Kree guards. There were chains on her ankles. Alarm threatened to show on Jemma's face, but she breathed out slowly, forcing the emotion down. Kasius was starting to come this way, with another person just behind him. This bidder must have been determined, if they were already coming to this section. Just before they entered the room she got her first clear view of the person. And recognized him immediately.

A tremor ran through her body, destroying the armor she had built up to conceal her emotions in one fell swoop. She could feel her legs shaking, threatening to lose support. Her eyes were locked on him, and she heard herself say his name.

The only reason she wasn't in immediate trouble was the fact that Kasius was talking to him and didn't hear her. Any second he would look up and see what a mess she'd become, and she wouldn't be able to recover herself.

And then he looked up first, and she saw the shock flit through those brilliant blue eyes when he recognized her. His jaw tensed for a second, and then he made some comment to Kasius that she couldn't hear. But his eyes flicked back to her, and something in them gave her a point to latch on to, to be able to stand straight and start composing herself again. She at least looked composed. Inside she was barely holding it together.

"Jemma, wine." Kasius ordered.

She forced her gaze from Fitz and scrambled to fill a goblet, bringing it over to him.

She saw his lips move in thanks, and felt crushed that she couldn't hear his voice when it was directed at her. It had been one thing to see Daisy with Kasius. But Fitz, when she thought he was back in their true time… that was quite another thing. It was taking every effort she had to not stare at him, to not speak to him and touch him. If he had found a way to the future, he must have a plan to get them back to their time. She couldn't mess that up.

He was saying something to Kasius again, and Kasius was smiling. Fitz was relatively straight-faced. _Look at me_ , she pleaded silently. She needed his look again, to stay in control of her features.

He sipped the wine she had given him, and as he moved the glass from his mouth, looked at her and nodded infinitesimally.

That smallest action steeled her, allowing her to calm her chaotic mind. _Thank you, Fitz_ , she tried to tell him with a glance. Her emotions were under control now, at least enough to function. _I needed that._

* * *

Fitz followed Kasius into the deeper room, discussing Daisy's abilities. The Kree seemed interested in what he had to say, so that was good. His cover was holding up. He thought he heard something, walking in, and looked away from Kasius.

His plan completely left his mind when he saw her. He would recognize her anywhere, but he hadn't ever expected to see her like this. His absolute relief at seeing her was momentarily overshadowed by his fury that Kasius had made her a servant, and he bit his tongue to keep from an outburst.

She looked so different, standing by in the garb of the other servants, her face half-painted gold. When he met her eyes he saw the mess of emotions in them, threatening to break the surface. He knew that feeling well. He said something trivial to Kasius and then looked at her again, quickly. He tried to look as confident as he could while their eyes were locked, to tell her everything was going to be okay. He wished he could actually talk to her, but even looking at her too long would be suspicious.

Kasius told her to get wine, and he watched her jump into action, moving with quick, precise movements so that in a few seconds she was handing Fitz a glass. He took it from her with a quiet thank you, trying to catch her hand as he did, but she was moving away before he could do more than brush his fingers against hers.

He was aware that Kasius was watching him, so he looked back at the Kree. "Efficient servants." He said. Maybe he would be mistaken for admiring Jemma's work instead of her, that way.

Kasius seemed to buy it. The prick. "Yes, my servants are only the best." He boasted, starting to smile.

Fitz brought his wine glass to his lips to hide his own lack of a smile from Kasius. He looked at Jemma again as he sipped the wine. _I'm gonna get you out of this, Jemma_ , he thought to her, hoping that she somehow knew what he was thinking. She looked up, and a bit of hope went through him that, maybe, she did know. He could see the need in her eyes, and risked nodding his head the slightest bit to make sure she understood. _I've got a plan._

He thought he saw comprehension in her eyes as he reluctantly went back to his conversation with Kasius. Hopefully he would be able to talk to her soon, and have a proper reunion. He'd planned on acting fast to get them all home. This situation only made him more determined to do it even faster.

 **A/N: I can't wait for the Fitz-Simmons reunion this season! The ending of the last episode was great, and made me think of this one-shot. This is one possibility for how it could happen. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
